Harry Potter and The Secret of His Power's
by Dawgpdr07
Summary: Chap 4 is up r&r if you want to see the 5th chapter. I need to see enough reviews before I post it.
1. Harry's Misery

LEGAL STUFF:  
  
ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ORIGINAL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (just so you know)  
  
alright lets get started  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Harry's Misery  
  
Harry was tired when he got to number 4 Privet Drive. He went upstairs feeling lightheaded because of the previous weeks events. It all seemed like a dream to him. Sirius was gone and never coming back and the prophecy weighed heavily on his mind. He threw himself onto his bed and instantly fell asleep.  
The next morning the Dursley's kept their distanst when he went downstairs. Aunt Petunia politely reminded Harry that he needed to carry his trunk and other belongings to his room. Harry was had been pondering why she was being anything but absolutely rude to him when te previous days events came to mind. The Dursely's had been threatened by Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Moody and Lupin that if the treated Harry badly in any way that they would have them to deal with. The Dursely's would finally have to treat him with respect. Harry looked down at his plate it wasn't much, but at least he didn't have to cook it himself. It was a peice of toast with marmalade spread over it, a couple of waffle's and orange juice. Just when Harry was finishing breakfast he noticed a Tawny Owl waiting outside the window with the Daily Prophet clutched in its claws. He openned tthe window took the paper and paid the owl.  
Harry didn't bother to close the window and walked int o the living room to wath the morning news while reading the paper. He openned the paper while the weatherman was still blabbing about tommorrow's wonderfu weather. On tthe front page Harry saw a picture of the Ministry of Magic's new remodeling after the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. It looked the same as before. just without the statue that Dumbledore had said told a lie. Harry was surprised to see a Rita Skeeter column on the second page gossiping about when she thought He Who Must Not Be Named would resurface. On the third page he saw even more about what to do to protect yourself from possibly unknown wizards now at large. The rest of the paper was filled with similar junk.Harry dropped it on the Coffee table and leened back in Uncle Venon's reclining chair to whatch the news. The weatherman was just finnishing up his forcast when Uncle Vernon walked in, saw Hary in his chair and openned his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He sat down on the couch and asked Harry in a very controlled voice what the weather was supposed to be like today. Harry told him that the weatherman said sunny withh a possiblity of rain in the evening. After Harry realized that nothing important, meaning the involvement of Voldemort, was either in his paper nor in the news walked upstairs taking the paper with him to write his letter to Moody and the gang. Hary took out some parchment, dipped his favorite quill in ink and wrote:  
  
Dear Moody and Company,  
I'm just fine the Dursleys are actually treating me quite nicely.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then took out another piece of parchment and wrote.  
  
Dear Ron(and Hermoine if you're there already),  
The Dursley's are treating me fine. I want to get out of  
here though.  
Its like torture waiting and not getting any important  
news. Send me  
a response as soon as possible.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied the two letters onto Hedwig's leg, and Hedwig took off without a second bidding. Harry walked downstairs miserably because while he was writing Sirius had come back to mind and how much he missed him. Harry walked outside and went on one of his isolated walks. Harry hardly noticed where he was going when he bumped into Dudley. Dudley was surrounded by his friends. It cheered Harry up seeing the turmoil inside Dudley. Dudley couldn't do anything to Harry, but he couldn't not do anything with his gang members around. Besides Harry was ready either way with his wand in his pocket.  
"Where do you think you're going," sneered one of Dudley's friends as Harry tried to keep going.  
"Leave me alone," said Harry quitly.  
"What was that ,"asked another of Dudley's friends.While this was going on Dudley slowly crept to the back of his little gang.  
"You heard me," Harry answered back. As he said this Harry walked right through Dudley's gang and laughed at Dudley when he saw him cowering at the back. Harry walked on without looking back. He didn't really care what Dudley was doing, he just wanted to continue his walk. Harry ended up at the swing that he had sat in the previous summer before the Demontor attack. Harry sat here as muggle's walked hurridly past not wanting him to do anything to them. They didn't want to mix with riffraff like him that went to St. Brutuses. Harry didn't care, infact he preferred being left alone letting his imagination soar with possiblities. Five hours later Harry decided that he was hungry and started walking slowly back to number 4.  
The next several days went past pretty much like this until a letter was dropped off at the the Dursley's. Harry got back saw a letter waiting by his dinner plate.  
"One of those ruddy owls left it here about an hour ago," said Uncle Vernon as he nodded at the letter.  
"Thanks," answered Harry dully.  
  
authors notes:  
if you want to see the the next chapter I need some reviews saying so (hint hint)  
  
it would also be helpful if you include some ideas in your reviews to help me get through some possible writer's block  
  
the second Chapter should be finished soon  
  
I have no idea how long the full story is going to be so be patient  
  
here's something that you can do while waiting for the next chapter, REVIEW  
  
include ANYTHING that might be even the slightest bit helpful in your reviews  
  
but be careful because I'm taking them seriously and since this is my first fanfiction any review can be helpful  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Back to the Burrow again

Special thanks to reviewers you know who you are(cough cough)  
  
if you want to see the LEGAL STUFF: you need to go back to the first chapter because I'm too lazy to type it again  
  
alright here it is  
  
Chapter 2  
Back to the Burrow (Again)  
  
Harry ate quickly and ran upstairs to his room with his letter it was addressed to him and had the Hogwarts Seal on it. Harry was wondering why Hogwarts would send him a letter less than a week after school let out. He opened the letter and hit himself on the head for being so stupid. The letter was about his O.W.L.'s.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The following letter is a list of your O.W.L. grades.  
  
DADA: Outstanding  
Trans: Exceeds Expectation  
Astro: Acceptable  
Divin: Acceptable  
HOM: Acceptable  
Char: Outstanding  
Potion: Outstanding  
MagCrt: Outsanding  
Herb: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Harry was surprised to see that he passed all of them and even more surprised that he got Outstanding on his potions O.W.L. Harry laughed out loud and wrote his daily letter to Moody. He also wrote to Ron and Hermoine(she had arrived a day after they got back from Hogwarts). He told Ron about his good fortune on his O.W.L.'s and told him once again that he wanted to be back in the wizarding world. After Harry had sent Hedwig on her way he found himself thinking about Sirius and their good times together. How he had saved Sirius's life in his third year and how he had first met him. Harry now more than ever wanted to allow himself to cry but couldn't bring himself to do it. Harry fell asleep on his bed in his clothes and woke up next morning with a sore throat and watering eyes. Harry hit his bed and finally the tears came. A whole weeks worth of pain and misery flowed out. Ten minutes later Harry did his best to regain his composure before he went downstairs. When Harry got downstairs he noticed that nobody was there. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter saying that the Dursley's were out buying Dudley another racing bike (He broke the last one 5 days ago) for his birthday. Harry made himself some sausage for breakfast and walked outside to eat it. When Harry was halfway done with his breakfast. Hedwig flew by and dropped a letter, then went in the open window in Harry's room. Harry opened the letter and read:  
Dear Harry,  
We will be coming to pick you up at 3:00 P.M. Have all of your  
belongings ready so we can come and go.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry's heart lept when he finished reading the letter. He ran upstairs to pack his trunk. When the Dursley's got back at 2:30 he showed Uncle Vernon the letter and his face went pale. "How are they getting here to pick you up?" Uncle Vernon asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Harry shrugged and answered, "By flying I guess." Uncle Vernon glanced nervously at the open window as Harry said this. Harry didn't care if anyone heard, 'besides,' he thought, 'nobody is going to be listening in through the window.' Half an Hour later Harry had everything downstairs and ready to go. 3:00 came and went and nobody was there. Harry was getting anxious when he heard a knock on the front door. Harry ran to the door and flung it open without thinking and Dumbledore walked in, followed closely by Mr. Weasley. Uncle Vernon ran to the door stuck his head outside to make sure nobody saw the two wizards arrive, and then slammed it shut. Dumbledore introduced himself to the trembling Dursley's as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Dursley's flinched as he said this. Dumbledore didn't waste his time waiting for the Dursley's to introduce themselves. He took out his wand, pointed it at Harry's Trunk and said an incantation underneath his breath, and the trunk vanished. He then did the same to Hedwig's cage. Harry started to ask what happened to his stuff when Dumbledore interrupted him  
"They are now at the Weasley's residence." Dumbledore then took out his watch made a note of the time then turned it into a portkey and held it out for him and Mr. Weasley to touch. Harry instantly felt like he was being pulled from somewhere behind his naval. Harry felt his feet land about 20 seconds later. When Harry looked around he saw that he was at the Burrow. Hermoine and Ron ran outside to greet him.  
"How have you been holding up," Hermoine asked.  
"Just fine, thanks" Harry answered as his stomach squirmed because of the big lie he had just told her.  
"Great to see you mate," Ron said. "It's been so boring without you." When Ron said this Hermoine gave him a what do you mean by that look.  
Harry laughed, gave them a bug hug, and said "Nice to see both of you." Harry walked inside with Ron and Hermoine to see a House Elf doing the dishes.  
Ron saw the look on Harry's face and explained how they had come to have an elf. "A gift from Dumbledore," Ron said. "She's a really hard worker and is nice to talk to."  
When the elf heard voices she turned around, saw Harry and immediately bowed and said, "Mayinga at your service."  
  
You know what to do right if you want the third chapter well if you  
don't here it is for you again REVIEW  
  
as I said before anything you say can be helpful  
  
If you want the next chapter it should be up tomorrow, but I need  
ideas  
  
so when you review give me some helpful ideas PLEASE!  
  
and don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. The Trip to Diagon Ally

Once again thanks for the reviews they have been really helpful even if you didn't post them  
  
you know who you are if you sent a review directly to me via e-mail  
  
Chapter 3  
Diagon Alley  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. The elf's face reminded him of somebody else or if it could be true two somebodies. Harry was trying to think of whom the elf reminded him of when Ron said, "She was born about a year ago at Hogwarts. I believe that she his Dobby and Winky's daughter."  
"So thats who she reminds me of," said Harry. At this point Mayinga turned back around and continued doing the dishes.  
Hermoine grunted (she still disapproved of house elf labor)  
Ron sighed and asked Hermoine "Are you ever going to get over it? House elves go crazy when they're not doing anything. You know that."  
Hermine answered "Whatever," As she said this Mrs. Weasley appeared with a loud POP!  
"I don't know how they do it," said Mrs. Weasley to herself before she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermoine listening to her. "I just got back from visiting Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley explained. "I don't know how they can make money the way they do. It's crazy."  
Mrs. Weasley then turned towards Hrry and said "You must be hungry come and have a snack, no no, I insist." Harry conceded and accepted a couple of sausages as well as Hermoine and Ron. Ginny came in while they were eating and made a piece of toast to eat.  
"It's about time." She said when she saw Harry. "I was wondering if you were going to come. By the way where did dad go?" she asked Ron.  
Before Ron could say any thing Mrs. Weasley said "He should have left with Dumbledore when Harry got here."  
"It seems like he's never home anymore," said Ron. "He's spending so much time at the Order of the Phoenix these days."  
"It has to be that way Ron," sighed Mrs. Weasley. "He's doing important work you know."  
"Yeah, but I still miss him." Ron said sadly.  
The next few weeks went by quickly. Harry hardly noticed how long he had been at the Weasley's when the annual Hogwarts letters arrived. When Mrs. Weasley saw the letter's she announced that the day would be spent in Diagon Alley.  
After breakfast Mrs. Weasley held the pot of floo powder to Harry. He took a pinch, dropped it on the fire, stepped in and said "Diagon Alley!" as did Ron, Hermoine , Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.  
They first went to Gringotts bank and withdrew some money (Hermoine had to exchange muggle money for her gold). After they refilled their money bag they decided to split up and meet back at Flourish and Blotts in 3 hours to buy the required books.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine set out for the potions store to get refills of their supplies. When they finished their shopping there they went to go to Fred and George's joke shop. There they found the twins trying to sell headless hats to some soon to be first years. "Nice to see you Harry," said the twins together when they saw him enter with Ron, and Hermoine.  
"Is it really Harry Potter?" asked one of the first years.  
"Yes," said Harry dully. Harry then ignored them and talked to Fred and George. The twins were wearing identical green dragon hide jacket's over their robes even though it was summer. The shelves were packed with all the old stuff plus more. It had Toungue Ton Toffee's, skiiving snackbox's, headless hats, fake wands, extendable ears, and some of their new stuff. Like Disappearing quill's, vanishing ink, and hand biting books. Harry was amazed to see all these things in a joke shop, but then again it was the Weasley twin's shop where anything could happen. Harry and company left the joke shop a few minutes later without buying anything. They headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions so that Hermoine could get some new robes. When they walked in they noticed Malfoy paying for his new robes. Harry had not forgotten about Malfoy's threat and wasn't about to get caught with his guard down. When Malfoy noticed them walk in he finished payng for his robes and left quickly. After Hermoine had been fitted and had paid for her robes. They decided to go visit quality quidditch supplies, well actually Ron decided to go there (Hermoine was less than enthusiastic about being dragged along). When they got there, there was a huge crowed around where the Firebolt used to be on display. When some of the crowd dispersed Harry and Ron were able to get close to the display case The saw the most magnificant broomstick ethier one of them had ever seen. It was called The Shocker and shock is what it did. It claimed that ot could go twice as fast as the firebolt with near the same amount of control! Garanteed never to have a drag and also claimed to be unjinxable. Price on Request. Harry and Ron only left when Hermoine reminded them that they were already ten minutes late getting to flourish and blotts.  
  
ok how do you like it so far, no wait, write it in a review  
  
I'm running out of ideas so please, please, PLEASE write reviews with ideas included  
  
if you want to see the next chapter write a review saying so  
  
the next chapter or two should be up sometime tommorrow depending on REVIEWS  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	4. Turmoil at Flourish and Blotts

Reviewer's, good news for you! I have fixed it where you can send anonymous reviews so you don't have to e- mail me (if you didn't have an account) any more so that I can receive them (just so you now)  
  
Special Thanks to my friends who are reading this and helping me come up with ideas for the story. You've been such a big help that I can't even describe it.  
  
I not going to bore you with any more of my babbling right now, so here it is  
  
Chapter 4  
Turmoil at Flourish and Blotts  
  
Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts and was amazed at what he saw. Everything was on the floor; the shelves had been toppled. It was a seen of mass chaos, people were running everywhere. They saw a death eater leave the seen of the crime; and when he ran past them they saw Lucius Malfoy's face inside the hood "Was that what I thought I saw?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you mean Lucius Malfoy, I'm not sure," answered Hermoine. "But one thing I am sure about is that it was a death eater."  
  
"Do you think that it was Lucius that did all of this?" Harry asked as he gestured at the destruction.  
  
A few minutes later Healers started appearating all around them doing their best to heal the wounded. Ron saw Ginny with a head wound towards the back and he ran to her. Mrs. Weasley had seen the attack coming and had thrown Ginny to the ground and covered her in a desperate attempt to keep her safe. Mrs. Weasley was just a little bruised from a bookshelf that had fallen on her, but Ginny wasn't so lucky. The shelf had snapped in half and a nail had been drove into the back of her head. The healer's were working quickly but something like that is not easy so fix. They gave Ginny a blood- replenishing potion. Then stunned her so that it wouldn't hurt any more. Then two of the healer's got on broomsticks that held Ginny's stretcher between them and flew off toward St. Mungo's Hospital. Mrs. Weasley disappearated and appearated at St. Mungo's as soon as the healer's had made sure she was ok. Before she left she told them, "I will send Arthur as soon as I can get a hold of him and tell him to come here and take you three to St. Mungo's."  
  
After she had left they heard a pop. They turned around and saw Cornelius Fudge standing there looking confused. "First Gringotts now this," said Fudge. "Will the madness ever cease?"  
  
"Are you trying to say that Gringotts has been destroyed?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well no," answered Fudge. "But it has been robbed." When he said this a bunch of people standing around them gasped and started to panic.  
  
"How could it be?" asked one bystander.  
  
"It's never happened before," said another.  
  
"Sad, but true," answered Fudge "There are many that say that they saw Lucius Malfoy walk into Gringotts.  
  
"Then that means that it was Lucius that did this," said Ron in an angry voice, his temper rising. "He's the one that hurt Ginny. I'm going to hunt him down and-."  
  
"RON," Hermoine interrupted as he mad a violent gesture. "You can't just go hunt down a death eater. That's dangerous."  
  
"I'll do WHAT I WANT," screamed Ron as tears started flowing down his cheeks. "If I want to hunt him down then I will."  
  
"Tough luck Ron," said Harry seriously. "I'll bet your dad gets to him before you do." Hermoine had a fearful look on her face as Harry said this. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was just thinking," Hermoine replied. "If Lucius was here then he's not in Azkaban."  
  
"Duh," replied Ron, steaming. "The Dementors have rebelled. Everyone knows that."  
  
"That's why the Ministry is trying to come up with another way to imprison the death eater's that we catch so they can't escape," said Fudge. "But we've run out of ideas. We can't just lock them up, because they can just disappearate without the dementors there to drain their magical powers." After he said this Draco Malfoy walked in the store. Harry and Hermoine had to hold Ron back from attacking him, even though the Minister of Magic was standing beside him.  
  
Draco upon seeing the Minister of Magic wiped his smirk of his face and asked him "What happened?" in a fake innocent voice.  
  
"Your father has been believed to have robbed Gringotts and is responsible for the destruction of this store," Fudge answered in a don't lie to me kind of tone. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Malfoy said tauntingly. "Besides do you really think I care I've already got my school books. I just came to see who he had it in for."  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy," Ron asked as he strained to get out of Harry and Hermoine's grip. "He hurt my sister!"  
  
"Oh my," replied Malfoy in a sarcastic voice. "Do you really think he would be going after a meaningless little girl?" Are you even stupider than you look? Give me a break."  
  
"I'll give you a break," answered Ron, tears running freely down his face. "I'll break your neck you.you.you." Ron obviously can't find the right words to say to Malfoy (ok if you've already read this chapter then you know I changed it to keep my reviews happy. Just so you know) "Ron Dropped to his knee's and continued to cry and rant on and on about what scum the Malfoy's were. About five minutes later Mr. Weasley appearated with a POP! right in front of Flourish and Blotts and walked inside.  
  
"Good News," he said. "Ginny is going to be just fine."  
  
Ron looked up and said "Really?"  
  
"Really," Mr. Weasley replied. "So, is everybody done shopping?"  
  
"All except our books," Hermoine answered as she nodded at the destruction.  
  
"I see," said Mr. Weasley. "We'll have to get the books another day."  
  
"Can we go see Ginny now?" asked Ron sadly.  
  
"Yes, follow me." Mr. Weasley replied. They walked down to Madam Malkin's and Mr. Weasley asked. "Do you mind if we use your fireplace?"  
  
"No, not at all," said the desk clerk.  
  
"Thank you," said Mr. Weasley as he took out a bag of floo powder and held it out to Ron.  
  
Ron took a pinch dropped it in the fire. The flames turned green and he walked into them, and said "St. Mungo's Hospital."  
  
write a review now telling me whether you like it or not.  
  
if you don't like the way the story is turning out then maybe you should write a review giving me some ideas to incorporate into my fanfic  
  
I'm sorry if you're a Ginny fan, but I had to have something that grabbed the reader's attention.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
